


Reaching for the clouds

by dawnfairy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (everyone pretends to be shocked), (sleep schedule who), (they're all the same age here), (well kinda), 7 minutes in heaven, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Dare, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Quickies, Smut, Unresolved Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfairy/pseuds/dawnfairy
Summary: Fate is a funny thing, it likes to play games with Soobin. Maybe for once, he's willing to play along.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Reaching for the clouds

It’s not that Soobin hated Yeonjun exactly, he knew all of it was born of a misunderstanding, but since Yeonjun had decided to completely shut him off instead of just apologizing, or even talking it out. But Soobin had made his peace with it. They had been ignoring each other for two years after all, their eyes never crossing—even though Soobin had sometimes looked at him in the hallways, always so aware of his presence, and he wondered if it was because Yeonjun never looked back at him—and their friends knowing not to mention the other’s name.

However, fate was a funny thing. If Soobin had thought that once he was done with high school he would be done with Yeonjun too, he hadn’t counted on the fact that Yeonjun actually went to the same university as him, and the same department too, on top of that. He’d found out when walking on campus the first time, and he’d seen him just in front the door of the Arts building, already talking away with new people.

Fate was really one of the funniest things, because somehow Soobin managed to befriend someone that is roommates with someone Yeonjun befriended. So naturally, when said friends decided to organize a party in their apartment, they both got invited.

When Yeonjun stepped in the room—late, as per usual—Soobin froze on his spot. Their eyes locked for the first time in years, and it was as if Soobin’s heart dropped. He was unsure how to react, but Yeonjun seemed to be quicker to find his senses again, and he walked up to him. Soobin didn’t know what he was expecting Yeonjun to do, but he was definitely surprised when the boy held his hand out for Soobin to shake it.

“It’s been a while, Soobin-ah,” he greeted with a big smile.

Next to Soobin, Beomgyu—Soobin’s new friend—frowned. “You guys know each other?”

“Yeah!” Yeonjun replied enthusiastically, letting go of Soobin’s hand. “We were…”

There’s a certain hesitation in his pause, and Soobin completes the sentence for him. “We used to be classmates, in his school.”

Beomgyu didn’t catch on the awkwardness, after all how could he considering that he’d only known Soobin for a month and Yeonjun for a minute, so he clapped. “That’s so cool! What are the odds Taehyunie and I would meet people that went to school together without even concerting.”

“Yeah, what are the odds…” Soobin breathed out, almost sarcastically.

But the party went on and Yeonjun didn’t hang around Soobin too much, he was too busy playing social butterfly, flying from group to group and meeting everyone, beer in hand, while Soobin twirled his very diluted drink in his cup, only half listening to the convo that went on between Beomgyu and Hueningkai, Taehyun’s childhood friend.

Soobin sighed again, but this time Hueningkai noticed, his head turning to him. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

“Hm? Oh nothing, I’m just a little bored, I guess…”

Hueningkai tilted his head, thinking and after exchanging a look with Beomgyu, who responded with an indifferent shrug, he got up and clapped his hands, catching everyone’s attention. “Calling all the fun people in the house, who wants to play a game?”

“Drinking game?” Someone asked.

“Of course,” he scoffed, “who do you take me for? I have Picolo.”

There was a small wave of chuckles, and everyone but the few people that were outside chatting or smoking, and the ones that joined them to escape the game, gathered around the coffee table. Soobin got crushed between two people on the couch, the others either taking the remaining seats, or sitting on the floor.

Hueningkai got his phone out and entered every player’s name into his game app. But there was one particular name that caught Soobin’s attention.

“Yeonjun or Juni, put whichever one you want.”

“Can I put lemon hyung?” Hueningkai joked, but he ended up typing in ‘Yeonjun’, claiming it would be easier to know who it was after a few drinks.

Suddenly Soobin didn’t want to play anymore, but he couldn’t back out now, his name already entered in the device, and his pride stopping him from asking the boy to delete it. Soobin had no choice but to play, and knowing the game, he hoped that he’d be lucky enough not to get any dares featuring Yeonjun, because if he did, he would have no other option but to drink when he or Yeonjun would refuse to do them.

Fate, however, once more surprised him. He did get a few dares, mostly solo or clean ones, and some actions required him to drink too, but overall he had managed to only be lightly tipsy half an hour into the game. Until… Well, until eventually fate decides to play too.

“Soobin!” Hueningkai shouts above drunken giggles around the table, results of Taehyun’s previous dare. “Give Yeonjun an ice cube with—” he squints, reading the dare over after he seems to have forgotten the second half of it, “—using only your mouth, or drink 5! Both only the mouth and both drink, by the way.”

Soobin glances at Yeonjun, who hasn’t heard his name yet, Taehyun slapping his arm so he’ll pay attention instead of flirting with the girl next to him, then he glances at his cup, freshly filled by Beomgyu’s generous hand. The smell of vodka hits his nose and he frowns. When he looks back up, Yeonjun has caught up and is looking at him. The room is quiet enough again for the older to talk to Soobin from where he’s sitting. No one is really listening to him aside from Hueningkai, Taehyun, and Soobin himself.

“If you’re up to it, I’m up to it.”

It takes Soobin aback a little. Or a lot, if he’s honest. He didn’t expect Yeonjun, the guy that had cut off all communication between them for years, the guy he thought hated him, to accept this kind of dare. He wants to say no but now that Yeonjun is getting ready to stand up, he can’t back out. Plus, he’s really not looking forward to tasting the barely mixed drink that stares back at him when he tries to escape Yeonjun’s gaze.

So Soobin takes a breath, and looks back up, a half smile on his face. “Sure.”

Yeonjun nods and heads to the kitchen, coming back out after a few seconds with ice cubes. He hands the container to Soobin, who grabs one, before setting it on the table and turning to stand in front of Soobin.

“Maybe you should stand too,” he chuckles, and Soobin follows the suggestion with heat in his cheeks that he blames on alcohol.

Standing, Soobin realizes that he’s still taller than Yeonjun, maybe even more so than before. He swallows before putting the ice cube is his mouth, wedging it between his teeth, leaving a good part of it out so Yeonjun can take it with his teeth, too. That’s what Soobin expects him to do, after all it’s what the dare says to do, but it seems that fate—or its current embodiment, Yeonjun—has decided to go against Soobin all through the night, because Yeonjun takes a step closer and tilts his head, wrapping his lips around the ice cube, pulling it in his mouth smoothly.

Hueningkai squeals and a few people applaud, but even as Yeonjun pulls away and laughs, Soobin is petrified with the ghost feeling of the older’s lips on his. He only snaps out of it when Yeonjun bites down on the ice cube, breaking it in his mouth before he goes back to his seat.

“Hyung why are you _chewing_ it?” Taehyun looks at him with a weird face and Yeonjun shrugs.

Soobin sits back on the couch, the people around him congratulating him and laughing, already focusing on the next dare while Soobin’s mind is stuck. It doesn’t stay stuck for long as he eventually gets pulled back in the game, the bitter taste of his drink burning the thoughts away.

The more he drinks, the less he thinks, and when he reaches a state of light euphoria, he feels happy. Some people have left the game when they decided to switch to a more spicy level, leaving the couch all to Beomgyu and Soobin, who isn’t exactly paying attention to what this new level entails. Dares to the quitters’ names are distributed at random when they come up. It goes around and around until, again, it falls on Soobin.

“Soobin and Minho! Seven minutes in heaven! Ooooh—”

“Minho left the game,” someone informs, so Hueningkai looks around.

“Well Taehyun was the last replacement so I guess it’s Yeonjun hyung’s turn! Soobin and Yeonjun, seven minutes in the heaven of Taehyun’s closet!”

Soobin blinks, snapping out of his giggly conversation with Beomgyu.

“Hey! Why mine?”

“Beomgyu hyung’s closet is too messy, they won’t be able to go inside it. Yours has stuff hanging but the floor is clean.”

Taehyun complains about the back handed compliment in a mumble, and Hueningkai ignores him in order to grab Soobin’s arm, then Yeonjun’s, and guiding them towards the closet. Soobin almost trips over someone sitting on the ground, and he’s still disoriented when he’s pushed inside the tight space with Yeonjun.

“Have fun!” Hueningkai giggles before setting a seven minute timer on God-knows-who’s phone, winking and closing the door on them and returning to the party.

Inside the closet, there’s barely any light, thin rays of color-changing light filter through the panels of wood, hitting Yeonjun’s face.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Yeonjun says. His voice is low, raspy and a little slurry, and it’s so so close to Soobin’s face, alcohol-hot breath hitting his chin and neck.

Something in him wants to accept the offer, but another one, sounding an awful lot like Yeonjun’s himself, tells him something else. He repeats after it. “If you’re up to it, I’m up to it.”

Yeonjun chuckles. “Alright, then.” It doesn’t take him any more time to pull Soobin at the waist and into a kiss.

Over and over again, Yeonjun surprises Soobin. He doesn’t kiss him chastely, and he doesn’t kiss him like he’s drunk out of his mind. He kisses him like he’d been waiting to do it for a long time, he kisses him like Soobin is precious, like he’s a porcelain that would break if he came on too strong, but with a clear hunger. Somehow, the same hunger eats Soobin up inside, warming his chest and pushing him to let go, to surrender to the situation. And because Soobin doesn’t want to think or to fight, he lets him be pushed.

Soobin wraps his hands on Yeonjun’s arm and shoulder, under his short sleeves, he lets his body rest flush against Yeonjun’s, and kisses back. Their lips dance against each other, tongues a little clumsy but curious, eager to taste each other. Under the sticky taste of the drinks, Yeonjun tastes of Soobin’s accumulated resentment, he tastes of every doubt he’s ever had about their sudden distance, and he tastes of a conclusion that Soobin doesn’t understand quite yet. It’s somewhere, unspoken words in the back of Yeonjun’s head, under Soobin’s fingers that tangle in the bleached locks. Yeonjun seems to like his taste, too. Their breaths are short, and even if Soobin really doesn’t want to, he breaks away to catch some air.

Yeonjun lets out a chuckle. “This is better than I could’ve imagined.”

The questions all mix together in Soobin’s mind. “What did you imagine?”

“‘Doesn’t matter, what are _you_ imagining right now, hm?”

Soobin frowns, not understanding, until Yeonjun grinds his hips up and Soobin gasps. He got a boner from a _kiss_. And Yeonjun noticed, how could he not with how close they are. It makes him wonder for a moment how long they had actually been kissing. It didn’t seem like that long. It’s definitely less than seven minutes, but how close?

“It’s the game,” Yeonjun says, sounding almost unsure, before pulling off a flirty act. “I can make you feel like you’re in heaven, if you want.”

Soobin snorts, but when Yeonjun’s hand ghosts over the waist of his jeans, he has to hold a gasp.

“You just way the word, Soobinie.”

It’s just a whisper, but it sends chills all over Soobin’s body. In a whisper, too, Soobin says the word. “Yes.”

Yeonjun’s hands unbutton Soobin’s jeans, undoing the zipper and tugging them down slightly, just enough to pull Soobin out of his jeans. The air is cold, but Yeonjun’s hand is warm as it wraps around his cock.

Soobin winces. “Dry…”

“Right, wait.”

There’s rumbling, in the darkness Soobin guesses that Yeonjun is feeling the things around him, looking for something. Eventually, the rumbling stops and Soobin hears the pop of a bottle uncapping, and the sound of lube squirting out of it.

“How did you…”

“Clean floors isn’t the only reason Taehyun’s closet is better than Beomgyu. Plus, I know the place.”

Then, Yeonjun’s hand meets Soobin’s cock again, the cold liquid making Soobin hiss slightly as his hold on the other’s shoulder tightens. But this time, Yeonjun slides with ease up and down the length, and it _does_ feel heavenly. Soobin has messed around before, a little, but this feels different. Here, in the cramped and dark closet, now, drunk and with the bass of the music making his ribcage shake, with Yeonjun, it feels so different, and so much better. Maybe it also has to do with the older being a lot more skilled than the ones that came before.

Soobin doesn’t know what it is about Yeonjun’s hand exactly, but it works wonders. He feels himself harden fully quickly, and within a few more moments, he’s letting out small noises of pleasure into Yeonjun’s ear.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off on the timer phone, but Soobin quickly mutes it, urging Yeonjun to keep going. The blond chuckles, cooing at Soobin.

“‘Feels that good, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Yeonjun doesn’t shut up. “You feel like you’re floating on a cloud—”

So Soobin shuts him up himself, grabbing his face and bringing him up into a kiss, to which Yeonjun replies without hesitation, feeling victorious, even.

It’s when Soobin’s whines make themselves more and more frequent that Yeonjun understands he’s close, and the older gives another one of those twists that make Soobin whimper until he’s is coming in his hand and moaning in his mouth.

Yeonjun holds him up by the waist when Soobin’s legs threaten to give in and he kisses his shoulder while Soobin comes back down.

The first thing Soobin’s still drunk brain finds to say is: “You’ve made me ruin my shirt.”

“Oh really?” Yeonjun suddenly grabs the edge of said shirt and pulls it off Soobin’s body, making him let out a small cry of surprise. “There.”

They laugh as Yeonjun uses the shirt to clean off his hand and the rest of Soobin’s cum before helping him back into his jeans. It’s the moment Hueningkai chooses to storm back into the room, and Soobin barely has the time to hide behind Yeonjun when the closet door opens.

“It’s seven minutes in heaven, not twent— oh.” He must spot Soobin’s state, because he stops, then he smiles in a knowing way and steps back, closing the door again. “Take all the time you need!” He singsongs as the leaves the room, probably hurrying to tell everyone about what he saw, but Soobin cares too little right now.

Soobin sighs and Yeonjun turns around.

“Here, take this.” He hands him a random t-shirt he probably just grabbed from Taehyun’s stuff, but Soobin accepts it and puts it on.

“What about you?” Soobin asks.

“My shirt’s fine.”

“No, I mean…” If it hadn’t been too dark for any gestures to be useless, Soobin would’ve pointed at Yeonjun’s crotch. So, instead, he just lets the words float until they register in Yeonjun’s brain.

“Oh! Don’t worry, I’m fine.” A small wave of disappointment hits Soobin, before Yeonjun opens the closet door and walks out, turning on his heels midway, walking backwards with a smile on his face, offering his hand to Soobin. “But you can repay me another time, if you’re up to it.”

Soobin lets out a chuckle and takes his hand, leaving the closet.

There probably are things to unpack between them, but for now, Soobin just wants to enjoy this feeling in his chest and he follows Yeonjun back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by personal experience, which makes it kind of bittersweet... but I made it a happy memory for soobin, even if it isn't one for me
> 
> ps. thank you so much for the love on my 2 other yeonbin works, I'm really pleasantly surprised, I didn't exactly expect to get 1k hits in less than a week...  
> pps. I didn't expect to write 8.4k worth words of smut in under a week either, but here we are! idk how long that might last, but.. enjoy


End file.
